1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to slew-rate control for output signals of an electronic chip, and in particular relates to slew-rate control for output signals of an electronic chip used in suppression of current overshoot when the output signal charges/discharges a load capacitance.
2. Description of the Related Art
As manufacturing process advances and the operating frequency of electronic chips are enhanced, the rising/falling time of a signal is restricted to a finite interval and the operating voltage of electronic chips is lowered. Considering the aforementioned issues, current overshoot problems must be taken into consideration more carefully in the slew-rate control of digital output stage circuits, to suppress power noise, electromagnetic interferences (EMI) and latch up problems.